


Catching Necropheelings

by SupremeBotDaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Intestines, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Other, Squick, The OC is a dead body, masturbating with said intestines, serial killer harry, tom is dead, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeBotDaddy/pseuds/SupremeBotDaddy
Summary: Harry is a serial killer. He fucks a dead body. Simple.





	Catching Necropheelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_of_the_Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_the_Snakes/gifts).



> What the fuck have I written.

Blood oozed from open wounds, dripping and pooling on the floor. Harry stared in horror at Tom, who was covered in deep cuts. Tom cracked a grin and turned to Harry, who nearly gagged when he saw that Tom's eyes were gouged out. The bloody, empty sockets seemed to stare into Harry's soul and made his skin crawl. "What's the matter, Harry?" Tom rasped. "Tom.... Tom..." Harry whimpered in response. " _You shouldn't be alive!_ " Tom barked a cold laugh. "Why is that, Harry?" He jeered. "Because you made me look like this? You _killed_ me, Harry!" Harry choked on a sob and covered his eyes. "Just go away!" He shrieked, his entire being trembling in terror. " _Get away!_ "

The room was silent for a few moments. Harry slowly uncovered his eyes. Tom was gone. Harry breathed a soft sigh of relief. He then bit his lip nervously. What  _ had _ Tom meant?

All Harry knew was that Tom had been his boyfriend and then one day, Tom had been killed. Harry had gone to therapy to get over the shock, but he didn't seem to feel anything about it. Had he really felt horror whenever he saw the apparition of Tom's corpse speaking to him? Or did he feel a sick, twisted pleasure that coiled in his gut and made him feel something he never thought he could feel? There was only one way for Harry to find out for himself. He needed to kill.

He was surrounded by the warm, stickiness of blood. The metallic scent filled his nose and Harry nearly let out a moan from just how good it felt to be covered in someone else's life force.  He needed to feel more, it burned in his chest and nearly suffocated him. He felt his dick throb from the confines of his pants. Fuck, how was he so aroused from this? He rushed to the lifeless body, the body of a person that he himself had killed, and plunged his hands into the jagged crevice he had slashed into the abdomen. The inner flesh was still so warm and gave away so easily to his searching. He grinned once he found his victim's intestines before ripping them out, the organ splaying on the floor and dripping. "So beautiful..." Harry murmured softly, lighting stroking the intestines in almost a stupor. He couldn't get over just how splendid it felt to rip into the body and to hold such a beautiful organ.

Harry moaned as he squeezed the intestines around his cock, reveling in the squishing sounds they made as he rubbed himself. He cursed repeatedly as he bucked his hips into his own touch and was unable to stop even as his mind started to scream that this was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this. Pleasure won out over that little voice in his head and Harry let out a cry as he came, adding his own fluid to the mix on the ground in front of him.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered, panting softly. He still held the intestines tightly around his dick, unable to bring himself to let go. The slick feeling of blood and cum quickly made him harden up again. Quickly, he glanced to the rest of the dead body. He supposed his victim wasn’t  _ that _ unattractive, but he needed to do something before he could carry out the thoughts in his head. He coated his fingers with the blood from the intestines, reaching behind himself and smeared the makeshift lubricant around his hole before starting to prepare himself. All the while, Harry attempted to gather his thoughts on how he was going to do it. It dawned on him after he was done stretching himself.

Harry sank down onto the flaccid/hard cock of his victim, letting out a moan as the member reached places inside him that his fingers could never go. His solution had been to thread small wires into the dead man’s dick in order to make it stand to attention so that Harry could satisfy his needs. Here Harry sat, straddling his victim. Harry glanced toward the mirror he had set up and moaned at the sight. With the way it was angled, he would be able to see  _ everything _ . He rocked his hips and groaned at the feeling inside him. He adjusted his posture, supporting himself with his arms on either side of the victim’s chest with Harry’s feet holding down the man’s thighs as best he could. This would be easier if the man was tied up, Harry thought, but he was too impatient and horny to fix the problem. He  _ needed _ to pound himself on this man’s cock before the body got cold enough that it wasn’t arousing anymore. 

Harry came harder than he ever had came before, nearly screaming. His back was arched and he was shaking, his chest heaving as he twitched with aftershocks. Slowly he slid off of the man and simply curled up on the ground beside him, still glowing from his orgasm. 

“That was quite fun, wasn’t it?”

Harry shrieked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.


End file.
